Broken
by Jessika Zaffani
Summary: Rebekah Mikaelson – a vampira original – sempre se sentira sozinha, sempre se sentira perdida, quebrada. E isso não era só uma breve constatação no intimo de seu ser, era também um fato. Um insuportável e infeliz fato.(Stebekah – Rebekah Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore).


**Broken** **(**Stebekah – _Rebekah Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore_**)**.

**Sinopse: **Rebekah Mikaelson – a vampira original – sempre se sentira sozinha, sempre se sentira perdida, _quebrada. _E isso não era só uma breve constatação no intimo de seu ser, era também um fato. Um insuportável e infeliz _fato._

**Capítulo Único.**

"Você vai se_ apaixonar _pelo_ primeiro _que_ conhecer._" — Beth Orton.

Os cabelos loiros e macios esparramavam-se pela cama, em mais uma manhã em Mystic Falls. Os olhos esverdeados abriam-se vagarosamente por conta do despertar que dominava a mulher em questão.

"Sem _sentimentos_, sem _anexos_."

Tais pensamentos atingiriam-lhe no momento em que o topor do sono começava a se afastar.

— Que inferno... — sussurrou de maneira praticamente inaudível, assim que conseguiu enfim coordenar seu cérebro.

A loira sentara-se de imediato na cama, olhando ao seu redor imediatamente, e assim visualizando alguém ao seu lado, ou melhor, _Stefan Salvatore _ao seu lado.

No mesmo instante seu coração ardera sob seu peito. Ela _odiava _tanto isso.

— Eu não acredito... — murmurou para si mesma, sacolejando a cabeça em seguida. — Não acredito que fiz isso.

Sem ao menos perceber um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios rosados, fazendo a mulher sentir o coração arder novamente, afinal, em seu intimido sentia que _tudo _poderia voltar novamente. _Tudo._

Ela sabia que havia dito na noite anterior que não existiriam sentimentos _naquilo _que fariam, seria apenas um sexo totalmente enlouquecedor, de fato o sexo fora enlouquecedor, porém infelizmente também fora significativo.

— _Merda! _— Grunhiu, levantando-se de sua cama em seguida, no entanto, ainda com o olhar preso a _ele._

Stefan Salvatore, o grande amor da sua vida, em meados do século XX. Se Nik não houvesse o hipnotizado, forçado-o a lhe esquecer, será que ele ainda a amaria? Será que ainda seriam um do outro?

Tudo bem, era outro século, era _outra vida. _Rebekah Mikaelson era outra mulher, Stefan Salvatore era outro homem, mas mesmo assim a loira não conseguia não pensar nos dois no passado.

Foram embalos de jazz, bebidas, sangue, sexo que os juntaram, os fizeram dois vampiros loucos por um motivo de ainda estarem _ali. _Naquela época tudo parecia _perfeito, _parecia que duraria _para sempre. _Só que não durou.

A mulher respirou fundo e caminhou até o banheiro, indo de encontro ao chuveiro e assim tomando uma ducha gelada, esperando que assim seus pensamentos desviassem de _tudo aquilo._

No entanto, por mais que tentasse, Rebekah não conseguia. Seus pensamentos continuavam presos a noite passada, ao século passado. E isso só a deixava cada vez mais _quebrada. _

Tudo que a original sempre representara fora uma garotinha de coração partido, uma garotinha que havia perdido o amor inúmeras vezes e mesmo assim teimava em procurá-lo em cada esquina se assim fosse preciso. Ela já havia decepcionado tanto, e não só com o amor, mas com sua família também, especialmente com Nik.

Isso a machucava tanto, isso a fazia desejar não ser só empalhada, mas ser _morta. _

No mesmo instante os olhos da loira se encheram de lágrimas e ela respirou com dificuldade embaixo daquelas águas.

Todos os dias ela dormia desejando apenas uma coisa: a _felicidade. _Mas a cada manhã acordada ela se via mais e mais presa ao _desespero, _a _dor._

— Rebekah? — Uma voz pegara-lhe de surpresa, dono de tal voz era Stefan, o vampiro que tanto amara.

A original limpara os olhos imediatamente, apenas virando-se em meio ao chuveiro e observando o Salvatore mais velho vir ao seu encontro, com um sorriso em meio aos lábios.

— Sua ideia é a melhor de todas — Stefan comentou, adentrando as águas, e puxando-a pela cintura. — Sem _sentimentos, _sem _anexos._

Rebekah fingiu um sorriso e levou seus lábios aos do vampiro, atando-se imediatamente nele.

Novamente sentira seu coração arder, mas ela tentou suportar. Afinal, ela sabia, ela _sempre _seria a garota sem remendos, sem consertos. Ela _sempre _será a garota _sozinha, quebrada._

xxx


End file.
